Nucleophilic attack into pyridinium ions by carbon nucleophiles is exploited in a novel approach to morphine synthesis. The project explores the chemistry necessary to convert simple 4-phenylpyridines, via 4a-phenyldecahydroisoquinolines, into the morphinan ring system.